In recent years, the number of ECUs (Electronic Control Units) mounted for controlling an engine, an air conditioner, and the like has been increasing with the progress of technologies for electrifying components in automobiles and the like. Therefore, a reduction in size of the ECU is demanded. Since using a planar mounted structure has a limitation in reducing the size, a three-dimensionally mounted structure has been adopted.
Among shunt resistors, there is known a method of solder-mounting a shunt resistor on a PCB and detecting electrical characteristics using pseudo-Kelvin terminals that are formed on wiring patterns of the PCB. Meanwhile, there has been studied a method for reducing the size of an ECU by solder-mounting a shunt resistor on a PCB and connecting wires to upper faces of terminals of the shunt resistor through wire bonding to detect electrical characteristics (for example, see Patent Literature 1).